Muerte por Proteccion
by Annie Luna
Summary: Bien al ser los mejores era obvio que tratarían se hacerles daño, pero nunca contaron con que ellas los protegerían llegando a acabar con la vida de las personas que los amenazaban. No sabían como actuar eso estaba claro, pero tratarlas de esa manera era algo que se podría perdonar con el pasar de los años


**Annie: ¡Hola gente! Miren quiero decir que esto se me ocurrió, viendo una peli de agentes… **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, lamentablemente TTwTT**

* * *

Era el día decisivo para el Inazuma Japón. Su segundo FFI llegaba a su fin y ahora con 16 años podían decir con orgullo que habían ganado 2 torneos internacionales seguidos, pero claro no todo era de color de rosa, siempre hay gente que tiene una doble vida y digamos que en este caso, esta vez eran las Gerentes del Inazuma

Muy bien, chicas llego una nueva misión –comunico Aki quien era la líder del grupo, una vez que se encontraban en su habitación

Dilo de una vez –rogo Natsumi un tanto cansada, ya que las últimas misiones habían sido algo duras

Bien, debemos… pedirles ayuda a los chicos con esto –dijo la peli verde nerviosa

¿¡QUE!? –gritaron preocupadas Haruna y Fuyuka

Lo que oyen, el jefe quiere que ellos nos ayuden ya que esta vez el asesino que debemos matar es muy peligroso para nosotras 4 –bufo ella

Nuestra vida es una ironía –dijo Natsumi mientras suspiraba

Lo se… somos las asesinas más famosas del mundo –continuo Fuyuka

Y matamos a los asesinos que son los líderes de las mafias del mundo –concluyo Haruna

Le diremos al jefe Kudou que hable con los chicos –afirmo Aki

Más tarde las 4 chicas estaban con sus trajes de asesinas esperando que el "entrenador" terminara de contarles a los chicos

¿¡QUE!? –escucharon gritar a todos los chicos

Eso es ridículo entrenador –comenzó Kidou- mi hermana nunca mataría a nadie –y sin más escucharon 4 fuertes carcajadas típicas de un asesino serial, voces muy tétricas y sin esperar nada más las 4 hicieron su aparición

De verdad lo crees Kidou –comento Haruna quien vestía unos pantalones negros apretados, una polera celeste algo provocativa y una chaqueta de cuero

¿Qué haces vestida así? –pregunto directamente

Siempre uso esta ropa para trabajar –le restó importancia la peli azul

Oh y chicos por favor no estén con ese derrame nasal –se burló Fuyuka quien vestía igual que Haruna solo que su polera era morada

¿Bien nos ayudaran o no? –pregunto algo aburrida Natsumi que estaba con el mismo vestuario que las otras 2, pero su polera era roja

O tenemos que hablar con los chicos de otras selecciones –amenazo Aki con una polera verde y el mismo vestuario- claro que por saber nuestro secreto tendremos que matarlos

Las ayudaremos –aseguro el Inazuma muy asustados

¡Excelente! –se alegró Kudou- muy bien ahora les explicare en que se especializa cada una de las chicas: Aki líder del grupo es buena con espadas y en todo tipo de armas afiladas. Natsumi segunda al mando, excelente en pistolas y explosivos. Fuyuka con su armamento puede crear tormentas eléctricas, truenos y rayos caen sobre su oponente y Haruna… ella es la mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de las 4 –causando que las otras 3 sonrieran con ternura- su especialidad es el arco y la flecha

Se nos conoce –comenzó Aki con una sonrisa torcida

De muchas maneras –continuo Natsumi con arrogancia

Pero hay una que nos encanta –secundo Fuyuka como si hablara del clima

Esa es… -dejo el espacio Haruna recibiendo la mirada expectante de los chicos

Criminales Estacionarias –dijeron firmemente las 4 con mucho orgullo y una sonrisa sádica

O..o ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto Tachimukai algo nervioso, ya que había escuchado los numerosos asesinatos y cuan peligrosas eran las chicas

Simple ustedes deben ir donde Mark Milion, un gran magnate, pero líder de la mafia estadounidense –narro Fuyuka con los brazos cruzados

A él le encanta tener jugadores de futbol en su casa, le dan prestigio –continuo Natsumi mientras miraba sus uñas

Y nos enteramos de muy buena fuente que necesitan mucamas –dijo Aki con voz apagada y conteniendo una lagrima

Perdimos a 2 agentes por esta así que no lo arruinen –aviso Kudou algo dolido ya que quería mucho a Touko y a Lika

Su trabajo es recomendarnos, luego nosotras haremos el resto –concluyo Haruna con una sonrisa forzada ya que a pesar de todo no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ellos se involucraran en el tema, ya que les podía traer graves consecuencias

¿Solo eso? –pregunto Goenji intrigado, pero un poco asustado

Será muy sencillo –dijo Fudou altanero sin medir el riesgo de lo que se enfrentaban

Ya lo veremos –murmuraron los 5 asesinos con una sonrisa arrogante, esos chicos se lo estaban tomando a la ligera y eso sería un riesgo, los descubrirían seguro, pero no tenían opción y las chicas estaban muy bien entrenadas como para proteger a 16 muchachos y salir ilesos

* * *

Chicos, me alegra que aceptaran mi invitación –dijo Mark Milion con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era una hombre algo bajo con cabello negro, pero con un físico que cualquiera querría- y lamento esto, pero no tengo personal y tendremos que servirnos solos

No se preocupe entendemos –dijeron todos un poco nerviosos, cosa que el hombre noto

Sabe, tengo unas conocidas que están buscando trabajo –aseguro Toramaru decidido, ya que ninguno de sus superiores se dignaba a dar el primer paso

¿En serio? –pregunto algo desconfiado el magnate- me las recomiendas

Solo si le interesa –dijo el pequeño- no es su obligación aceptarlas

¬¬ Eres un chico interesante –susurro el magnate muy molesto- bien preséntamelas

Es su momento de suerte –continuo el pequeño Utsunomia- siempre vienen con nosotros ya que claro… es aburrido estar solos todos los viajes

Con que si ¿eh? –se burló el hombre- te has ganado mi respeto chico

Muchas gracias señor –dijo el menor mientras los demás miembros del Inazuma lo quedaban viendo impactados

Silvia, Nelly, Camelia, Celia –nombro Toramaru para que Mark Milion las conociera- me alegra que hayan llegado tan rápido

Todo por usted –dijeron las 4 con mucha inocencia y un tono de voz muy dulce dejando a los demás chicos con póker face ya que ni con ellos eran así

Tienen buenos modales –dijo el hombre- y buen cuerpo –concluyo con cara de ¿a quién violo primero? Causando la molestia de todos los chicos, que aunque supieran hace poco que las chicas eran asesinas aún se preocupaban por ellas

Chicos vengan conmigo por favor y ustedes señoritas esperen aquí –dijo el hombre mientras conducía a los chicos al sótano, claro que ellos no lo sabían

¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –pregunto el Break Team (**ósea Goenji, Kidou y Endou**)

O nada solo en el sótano –dijo el hombre con su personalidad de asesino- y están oficialmente atrapados –sin más acciono una palanca y callo una jaula sobre el Inazuma- ustedes 4 ya pueden salir –y así Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka salieron de su escondite

¡Libéralos no los metas en esto! –ordeno Haruna furiosa y preocupada por su hermano

O si no ¿Qué? –pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa sádica- no están en posición de dialogar

Nunca nos desafíes –aconsejo Aki- todos los que nos han desafiado han muerto y tú de esta no te salvas. Natsumi, Fuyuka encárguense de los chicos, Haruna tu y yo acabaremos con este tipo

Muy bien, pero hagamos lo rápido –susurro la peli azul mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermano

Tengan cuidado chicas… Touko y Lika ya nos dejaron no lo hagan ustedes ahora –rogo Fuyuka mientras se acercaba con Natsumi a la jaula de los chicos

Bien unos cuantos explosivos y bastara, pero por su seguridad los dejaremos aquí –dijo Natsumi mientras revisaba su arsenal de explosivos

¡AHH! –gritaron Aki y Haruna mientras eran arrojadas al otro lado del cuarto casi inconscientes

¡Ki-chan Ha-chan! –exclamo Fuyuka preocupada, para luego nublar su mirada y cruzar mirada con Natsumi- a por el Nat-chan

Claro Fu-chan a darle una paliza –secundo la peli rojiza y sin más ambas comenzaron con un ataque completamente sincronizado, Fuyuka lanzando rayos y truenos sobre Mark como si no hubiera una mañana y Natsumi disparándole y lanzando bombas de la misma manera, causándole leves rasguños ya que el hombre era muy rápido

Ki-chan vamos –dijo Haruna mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a lanzar sus flechas uniéndose al ataque de la peli morada y la peli rojiza, las 3 no cometían errores y fue cuando Mark comenzaba a debilitarse lentamente

¡Chicas! –llamo Aki muy decidida- déjenme a mí el golpe final – pidió ella en vez de ordenarlo y comenzó a sacar su adorada espada- ¡LA MUERTE DE TOUKO Y LIKA NO SERA EN VANO!

O.O –esa fue la cara de los chicos, estaban completamente sorprendidos, ya que todo ocurrió muy rápido:

1° Natsumi hizo que los explosivos explotaran liberándolos, lo cual ellos aprovecharon para poder esconderse y ver la pelea (**lo que las chicas les dijeron que no hicieran ._.**)

2° Fuyuka y Haruna comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Milion, este a su vez les dio un buen golpe en el estómago junto con Natsumi y las dejo en el suelo

3° Sin que el hombre la viera venir Aki llego por detrás y le corto la cabeza sin más, pero claro como uno luego de ser decapitado esta 10 o 12 segundos vivo alcanzo a presionar un botón, que sin saber por qué dejo a las 4 chicas inconscientes en el piso rodeadas de un charco de sangre

4° Apareció el entrenador Kudou con muchos hombres que se llevaron a las chicas en camillas y luego les dijo que lo siguieran a un lugar seguro

5° Y ahora estaban todos reunidos en una habitación mirando como sus amigas estaban conectadas a un respirador artificial en estado de coma

* * *

¿Cómo paso esto? –pregunto Kudou devastado- Touko y Lika murieron en una explosión luego de dar la información sobre Milion y ahora mis 4 mejores asesinas están en coma –se lamentaba ya que a las 6 chicas las conocía desde pequeñas y las quería mucho, a pesar de ser un asesino- chicas les agradezco todo lo que hicieron, su misión fue completada y pueden descansar, aquí aún se les necesita, estoy seguro que los chicos tienen muchas preguntas, pero si llegaran a morir les agradezco por todo y sepan que nunca me defraudaron

Entrenador –llamo Endou en nombre de todos- ellas… ellas ¿de verdad eran tan buenas?

Pues claro –dijo Kudou algo ido- aprendieron combate solo para protegerlos, chicos ustedes al ser seleccionados están en la mira de muchos casa recompensas y las chicas al ser sus gerentes tuvieron que saberlo… todas las personas que ellas mataron fue únicamente para protegerlos. Al tener contactos en todo el mundo ellas sabían los movimientos de las grandes mafias y es por ellos que cuando tenía planes en su contra no dudaban en salvarlos

"Jure que yo te iba a proteger, por favor no lo olvides jamás" –comento Hibiki- siempre decían lo mismo, por ustedes chicos hicieron cosas impensables

Así llegaron a una puerta 10 años después en un lugar de ubicación desconocida, últimamente el equipo no había tenido tiempo para ir, pero ahora con 26 años lograron reunirse todos para lograr ver a sus amigas: _Kino Aki, Kudou Fuyuka, Otonashi Haruna y Raimon Natsumi_ se leía en la puerta y fue cuando los chicos entraron muy tristes

Hermana –saludo Kidou, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kudou y a Hibiki parados en la ventana con una sonrisa y las cortinas moviéndose con el viento

¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde están las chicas? –preguntaron todos muy asustados

Sus vidas peligran y ellas juraron protegerlos por toda la eternidad –les dijeron con una cálida sonrisa Kudou y Hibiki mientras ponían la televisión

_El cuerpo del líder de la mafia Rumana, Frederick James, fue encontrado descuartizado en el salón de su mansión, lo más curioso recalcan los oficiales fue el sello de quien lo hizo, ya que hace 10 años no se firmaba así. En las paredes escrito con sangre de la víctima se encontraba escrito: "No se libraran tan fácilmente de nosotras mafiosos, las Criminales Estacionarias son inmortales". La policía no tenía registro de sus ataques desde hace 10 largos años, por lo que se preguntan cuál fue el motivo de volver a asesinar. Soy Honoka y estas son las noticas en el Noticiero Inazuma…._

Están despiertas muchachos –dijo Kudou- hace más de 3 años, no quisieron que les avisáramos porque no querían que las vieran en rehabilitación, su condición era bastante patética, según ellas para ser las grandes maestras en lo que hacían

Un momento… eso quiere decir que ellas están bien –susurraron todos con lágrimas en los ojos- están vivas otra vez

Exacto –confirmo Hibiki- y buscan sucesoras

¿Qué? –pregunto Fubuki extrañado- está diciendo que se van a retirar

No es eso, solo que cada 10 años se debe cambiar la generación y ahora como hay nuevos miembros en el Raimon que son muy talentosos, también están en la mira de los casa recompensas –aclaro Kudou

Eso quiere decir que mis chicos están en peligro –aseguro Endou- ¿Quiénes son sus sucesoras?

Están más cerca de lo que piensas –murmuro el Jefe Kudou

* * *

Mientras tanto en un techo de las principales mansiones de Japón, se encontraban 8 chicas con capucha

Nos alegra que hayan aceptado –se escuchó por parte de Haruna

Es verdad ahora esos niños tendrán a sus protectoras –secundo Fuyuka

Eso sí, nunca les digan que son asesinas –advirtió Aki

Como ordenen superiores –dijeron las 4 pequeñas, que tomaban el lugar respectivamente de su maestra, Aoi el lugar de Aki con las mismas armas, Midori el de Natsumi con la misma admiración por los explosivos, Akane el de Fuyuka ya que le gustaban las tormentas y Kinako el de Haruna solo por lanzar las flechas

Protéjanlos con sus vidas entendieron –ordenaron las mayores con una sonrisa sádica

Pues claro que sí, nunca se decepcionaran de nosotras –afirmaron las 4 menores con la misma sonrisa torcida que sus maestras

Pues entonces vayan… esta es la casa de uno de los hombres que quiere secuestrar a los chicos para venderlos como esclavos –señalo Natsumi con una computadora (**O..o ¿de dónde salió?**)

Muy bien entonces seremos las…. –comenzó a pensar Aoi

Color Criminal –sentencio Akane con una sonrisa perturbadora que no le venía a su rostro tan angelical, pero que aun así daba miedo

Como quieran solo asegúrense de firmar con sangre una de las paredes –regaño Aki un tanto enojada de que se preocuparan por algo sin sentido

Además de que el nombre se los dará la prensa –continuo Natsumi mientras que Haruna y Fuyuka asentían

Chicas es hora de que comentan su primer asesinato –aviso Fuyuka con emoción

Es hora pequeñas el hombre está solo en la mansión si nos necesitan, nos llaman por el comunicador –dijo Haruna mientras les mostraba un lugar por donde entrar

Bien –y sin más fueron a cometer su homicidio para salvar a sus amigos

* * *

_Soy Honoka y en Noticiero Inazuma, debo anunciar otro homicidio realizado con el mismo modus operandi que el del Sr. James, esta vez fue firmado por otro grupo de asesinos se hacen llamar "Color Criminal" el cual es un nombre muy ingenioso ya que la escena del crimen parecía una pintura._

Wow, me dan miedo –dijo Tenma luego de apagar el televisor del club- de hecho si las conociera no las perdonaría ya que no es necesario matar –fue cuando Aoi se tenso

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tenma –dijeron al unísono Shindou y Tsurugi, haciendo que a Kinako y Akane se les pusieran los ojos llorosos, ya que si ellos se enteraban no las perdonarían nunca, después de todo a pesar de que ellas fueran integrantes del club, no tenían la misma relación que tuvieron sus antecesoras

¬¬ ¡Ustedes no saben las razones que pudo tener ese asesino! –exploto Midori haciendo que sus 3 amigas se pararan de golpe furiosas y asustaran a los chicos por la mirada que tenían

¡Asesinar no es la solución! –le grito el New Break Team (**en este caso, Shindou, Tsurugi y Tenma**)

A claro y si lo hubieran hecho para proteger a personas que eran importantes para ellas o ellos –murmuro Kinako mientras Tsurugi la miraba con desaprobación

Existe la policía –dijo Tsurugi mirando a la chica de cabellos miel con ternura… un momento ¿ternura? Es que acaso no estaba molesto… Dios… bueno sigamos…

Ellos son inútiles… nunca tienen las pruebas necesarias para atraparlos –narro Akane bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos- pero si quieren seguir creyendo en ellos cosa suya –se dio media vuelta y le pidió a Kinako que la acompañara

Bueno chicos nosotras estamos algo ocupadas así que debemos irnos –sentenció Aoi

Es verdad nos vemos el lunes –se despidió Midori

* * *

Mientras en casa de Fuyuka…

Esas tontas –murmuro Aki- les dijimos que no dijeran nada

¿Qué esperabas? Son solo unas novatas –respondió Natsumi

¿Encontraron algo que las inculpe? –pregunto la peli verde a la chica de la primavera y del invierno

No… a pesar de ser novatas dejaron la escena limpia –confeso la dueña de casa

Lo que significa que pueden mejorar –opino Haruna

¡Eso malditos idiotas! –gritaron las 4 menores entrando en casa de la peli morada

Tranquilas chicas… ellos nunca lo entenderían –les dijo Aki con una sonrisa mucho más calmada

Pero… es que nosotras protegiéndolos y ellos todavía creen en la policía –reclamaba Midori

Lo se tranquilas en un principio los chicos también nos dijeron lo mismo, pero luego de que los salváramos cambiaron su opinión –aseguro Fuyuka

Hay fe entonces –murmuro Kinako- pero es que lo peor de todo son los comentarios de Tenma, Shindou y Tsurugi

O.O No me digas que están enamoradas –murmuro Natsumi

Solo ellas yo no –dijo Midori orgullosa

Mayor razón para protegerlos entonces –dijo Haruna con una sonrisa- nunca dejen que las atrapen

* * *

Y así se llevaron años cada grupo protegiendo a sus chicos, pero claro luego de que ellos se enteraran no dudaron en ir a verlas para darles las gracias, (**los del GO**) pero no contaban con que debería ser en el cementerio ya que las 8 mejores asesinas de toda la historia después de Bloody Mery estaban muertas y que para conmemorar su muerte todos los años los asesinos se reunían y olvidaban sus rivalidades, para demostrarle al mundo que respetan a los muertos de sus clanes o y además de que claro ellas son un ejemplo a seguir

Vaya llegamos tarde –murmuro Tenma entrando al departamento que compartía con Shindou y Tsurugi (**¬¬ no sean mal pensadas/os**)

Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado que nos lo dijeran ellas mismas y no el Entrenador Kudou –comento Shindou

Que se le va a hacer –murmuro Tsurugi

Pues saludar –dijo una voz alegre muy femenina

Es cierto, miren que nos costó bastante averiguar dónde vivían –secundo una voz muy tierna, pero enojada

Y eso que somos amigos desde pequeños Tenma-kun –dijo otra voz con ternura

¿Aoi, Akane, Kinako? –preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo muy esperanzados

Las mismas –saludaron ellas saliendo desde las sombras- ¿Cómo han estado? –y los chicos no les respondieron fueron directo a abrazarlas con los ojos llorosos

Me alegra de que estés aquí –susurraron ellos en el oído de sus chicas (**O_o ¿Cuándo paso eso?**) causando que ellas los abrazaran con cuidado y también lloraran

* * *

Vaya… ya van 20 años y cuando las vamos a ver de nuevo están muertas –dijo Goenji algo desganado

Lo sé es algo incómodo –secundo Fubuki

No se preocupen por eso ellas están bien –dijo Endou con un tono de voz amargo

La pregunta aquí es como terminamos viviendo los 4 juntos temporalmente –comento Fudou

¬¬ Es enserio –le dijeron los otros 3 con una mirada asesina

Al parecer no han cambiado en nada –dijeron 4 voces que ellos conocían muy bien

¿Aki? –pregunto muy esperanzado Endou

¿Natsumi? –le siguió Goenji

¿Fuyuka? –continuo Fudou

¿Haruna? –termino Fubuki con los ojos llorosos

Las mismas –dijeron ellas mientras los abrazaban por detrás y les susurraban un "te quiero" en el oído

* * *

Autora PoV

Y esa es la historia de nuestras asesinas… ¿Qué pensaban que habían muerto?

Ellas son inmortales, proteger a muchas personas trae consecuencias no poder verlas es una… supongo, pero qué más da… quiero decir que con esto yo no justifico los homicidios, pero quise ponerme en el lugar de los asesinos…

¿Qué paso después? Bueno Shindou se casó con Akane, Tenma con Aoi y Tsurugi increíblemente con Kinako. Claro que Endou no se quedó atrás y logro convencer a Aki para que se casaran, Goenji hizo lo mismo con Natsumi, Fubuki con Haruna y Fudou… bueno comprendió que ese lado sádico de Fuyuka le atraía y se casaron…

¿Qué paso con Midori? Seguro se lo preguntan varios, pues digamos que ella está en Italia golpeando a Nishiki

End Autora PoV

* * *

**Annie: quiero dar agradecimiento a Niicora Izumii, más conocida como Cora ya que ella me ayudo con la misión de las Criminales Estacionarias**

**Cora: un placer haber trabajado contigo**

**Annie: bien con ella me despido de este One-shot! Que tengo que escribir los cap's de las otras historias porque esta chica me presiona**

**Cora: *-* ya los tienes listos**

**Annie: ¬¬ aun no**

**Cora: *-* y ahora**

**Annie: estoy terminando de escribir esto… grr… Sayo!**

**Cora: comente… así se apura en escribir**

**Annie: ¬¬ que no**


End file.
